


The Baby

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jaebum have a moment with their new son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung is a newborn.

“Ssh,” Youngjae warned him as he entered the room, and slowly shut the door behind him. He met his husband’s glance with a wink, before Youngjae returned his attention back towards the sleeping infant. He watched as Youngjae smiled lovingly at their baby boy, gently rocking him in his arms.

He quietly approached the two and wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist, pulling the man closer to him. “I wonder what he’ll be like,” Youngjae whispered to him, his eyes never leaving their son’s sleeping face. “Sporty, academic…” he paused, gasping softly, “Oh, maybe he’ll be a musician like us.”

“That’d be nice,” he grinned, entertaining the idea of their son following after their footsteps; he would look so cute, perched on Youngjae’s lap and singing songs on the piano. “Of course, we’ll love him no matter what he does.”

“Of course,” Youngjae repeated with a giggle, but quickly stopped when their son’s face scrunched in annoyance. He began to hum under his breath, a familiar tune that soothed the baby right back to sleep. “I should probably lay him down,” Youngjae began, stepping out of his embrace and towards their son’s crib. He stopped, though, turning around with a pout. “Jaebum, he’s so cute. Is it weird I never want to let him go?”

“Nah,” he shook his head with a grin, watching Youngjae with a fond expression. “You’re so good with him,” he added quietly, as Youngjae slowly lowered their son into his crib. The boy fussed for a moment, before settling down, releasing a soft sigh as he continued to rest peacefully.

“He makes it easy,” Youngjae replied, stroking the fine hairs on their son’s head. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned into the crib and gave him one last kiss. “Goodnight, Jinyoung. Sleep well.”

The young fathers exited the room with a smile, their hands clasped tight.


End file.
